habbushletterfandomcom-20200214-history
John McCain
the court of public opinion Schieffer pointed out that those on the other side of the debate would say that people will not believe America is serious about not using torture again unless those involved are "held accountable." McCain responded that "they're going to be held accountable in the court of public opinion." ''Face the Nation 2009 apr 26 waterboarding is torture He said that it was torture. Mayer, p 171. Quoting the New York Times. Sep 12 , 2002 on CNN wih Kyra Phillips link is here "MCCAIN: I believe he did in this respect, that everyone knows that Saddam Hussein has embarked on an effort to acquire the weapons of mass destruction, varying from expert to expert as to exactly where he is. But there is no expert that doesn't agree that he is bent on acquiring those weapons. " LOTT: You know, the latest action by the United Nations -- I guess, maybe it took place in 1999 -- we knew a lot of things about what he had, capabilities he had then and we know for sure that he has been continuing to develop weapons of mass destruction and work on the ability to deliver them. You know, one of the considerations here is time. With every passing day, every passing week he gathers greater capability and the threat is even greater. President Clinton, in 1998, made this comment: "And some day, some way, I guarantee you that he will use the arsenal. If Saddam Hussein rejects peace, we have to use force." That was in 1998. And there has been plenty of evidence that he has continued to move to develop weapons of mass destruction since then. MCCAIN: Could I add one comment, which is irrelevant to the question, uncharacteristically of me? And that is that, I am very certain that this military engagement will not be very difficult. It may entail the risk of American lives and treasure, but Saddam Hussein is vastly weaker than he was in 1991. He does not have the support of his people. And I'd ask one question: What member of the Iraqi army is willing to die for Saddam Hussein when they know he's going to be taken out? So I don't think it's going to be nearly as difficult as some assume. Question: so, there wasnt any debate in the cia about wmds? what about the back channels coming from all the various countries, and from iraqi leaders? then again, when exactly did we get the messages from habbush and naji sabri? or were there other contacts inside saddams regime? Question: which experts was john mccain talking to? where did he get his information about saddam and wmds? same question for daschle, same question for Clinton. Question: did McCain have any contact with Iraqi army people? How did he know they would just give up? why? = 'well known facts'. 'no doubt' = Oct 9, 2002, congressional record, senate: "Saddam Hussein continues to acquire, amass, and improve on his arsenal of weapons of mass destruction. He continues to attempt to acquire a nuclear weapon. These are all well-known facts . . . Experts will debate whether it is 2 years when he acquires these weapons, whether it is 5 years, 7 years, 10 years, but there is no doubt over time he will acquire a nuclear weapon." "Saddam "continues to attempt to acquire a nuclear weapon," which he called a "well-known fact[]."" -- question: if saddam had wmd, how would the war be 'not difficult'? = oct 9 2002 transcript from senate floor = http://www.c-spanarchives.org/congress/?q=node/69850&date=2002-10-09&hors=s = 1999 = "McCain said he supported arming Iraqi opposition groups. Saddam, he said, ``must be removed from power." Jim Irwin, AP wire, 'Candidates Court Arab-Americans', 1999 http://www.powmadeak47.com/crooks/pres116arabs.html -----